Por un amigo
by 3leches
Summary: Una misión en la que Omi Y Ken se tienen que hacer pasar por mujeres, ¿cómo reacionarán sus compañeros? LEMON por partida doble.YoujixKen


Por un amigo

Era un día como cualquier otro. Los chicos habían terminado su jornada en la floristería y se reunieron en la sala para ver un poco de televisión. De repente, pero sin sorprender a ninguno, apareció Manx con una nueva misión. A nadie le hizo gracia alguna. Se trataba tres locos, no hay otra palabra, que trataban de crear una droga capaz de cambiar el sexo de una persona. Los experimentos se llevaban a cabo en un club nocturno que poseían. Las víctimas se escogían más o menos de esta manera: vigilaban a los travestidos, ya que aparentaban disgusto ante su sexualidad; les ofrecían habitación para tener sexo, prostitutos o no. Si estaban solos tratando de divertirse los drogaban para llevárselos al cuarto de los experimentos. El problema, la droga no lograba otra cosa que mutilar, desangrar y por último matar.

-¿Alguna duda o pregunta?- quiso saber Manx antes de retirarse.

-No- contestaron al unísono.

-Bien, por lo menos dos de ustedes se deben de vestir de mujer. Cuando lo decidan me avisan para ayudarles a vestir y arreglar- dicho esto se fue.

-Obviamente que no seré yo- se apresuró a decir Youji.

-Y yo menos, ya están los dos- concluyó Aya.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?- cuestionó Ken.

-Porque tienen un cuerpo más afeminado- dijo Youji dándole una palmada en el trasero a Ken.

El pobre de Omi no tuvo más remedio que asentir y subir con Ken al cuarto de Manx para prepararse. Manx los recibió con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo primero que hicieron fue depilarse de cintura para abajo, entonces abajo escucharon un grito desgarrador. Youji reaccionó rápido y corrió escaleras arriba a ver qué pasaba. Lo que no se esperaba era a Ken acostado en la cama totalmente espatarrado con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Youji con cara de espanto.

-Solo fue el bikini wax- comentó la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Por supuesto Youji salió disparado del cuarto no sin antes darle otra mirada al chico de cabellos oscuros.

Luego la pelirroja les entregó la ropa que usarían por el resto de la noche para entonces peinarlos y maquillarlos. El más provocativo era Omi, quien tenía extensiones en el cabello hasta la cintura con algunos mechones rojos. Llevaba puesto unas medias de malla con una tanga roja y encima una mini falda negra que apenas le cubría las nalgas. El top era un sostén, rojo por supuesto, y un chaleco, corto, negro. Manx concentró todo el maquillaje en el área de los ojos para resaltarlo aun más, le puso pestañas postizas y le pintó los labios de rojo puta pasión. Parezco un payaso, pensó el chico al verse en el espejo. No podía caminar bien por culpa de los tacones que tenía, entonces decidió practicar un poco en lo que terminaban con Ken.

Por otro lado Ken fue vestido con un "hotpant" negro de vinil con unas botas a juego que le llegaban a medio muslo, y una camisa violeta transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se quedó con su pelo normal, pero un poco alborotado y con gel de brillo. La sombra negra y violeta le hacía ver los ojos muy femeninos, aunque eso era ya de nacimiento. Manx insistió en que llevara uñas postizas porque se haría pasar por prostituta. Parecían sacados de una película de misterio, cubiertos de pies a cabeza por un abrigo, con gafas oscuras (era de noche) y mirando a todos lados como si se fuera a aparecer algún fantasma.

Una hora más tarde se reunieron los cuatro en el club, dando así comienzo a su misión. Aya y Youji entraron primero cual clientes casuales. Entonces era la hora del show, Ken se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a exhibirse en busca de un "cliente". Cuando Youji lo vio se babeó hasta los ojos y decidió irse detrás del chico para velarlo disimuladamente, es que se veía tan apetecible que por un momento temió por su vida. Por otro lado, Omi se reportó como el sustituto de una de las bailarinas de la noche. Todos estaban pendientes del más mínimo movimiento en espera de los tres blancos.

Aya se acercó a la tarima en total alerta y muy serio hasta que Omi tomó posesión del escenario. Todo comenzó con una música suave de introducción en la que el chico se quitó el enorme abrigo, mostrando así la diminuta ropa que llevaba puesta. Aya se quedó estupefacto al ver el monumento que tenía de frente. Ese de la tarima no se parecía en nada al pequeño compañero de trabajo. El de cabello castaño se movía con gran sensualidad hacia el centro de la pista, posando su mano en el tubo. Ahí comenzó la música… Omi se agarró del tubo dando una vuelta para luego bajar de espalda. Se incorporó lentamente moviendo las caderas tan sexy que se le podía parar el corazón a cualquiera. Fue el primero en ver entrar a los tres individuos y se acercó a Aya disimuladamente para contarle. Coqueteó con algunos clientes primero, luego se dio la vuelta frente el pelirrojo y se dio una palmada en las nalgas haciendo que éste sudara frío. Antes de que Omi dijera algo Aya los había visto y se fue tras ellos, más bien huía del embrujo del hermoso chico.

Dos de los tipos se sentaron en una de las mesas para observar a Ken. Les pareció que era el tipo perfecto para usar, vender y por último experimentar con la nueva droga para cambio de sexo. El chico podía sentir miradas en su espalda así que se volteó pausadamente, muy natural hasta que los vio. Caminó hacia su mesa, moviendo las caderas seductoramente. Youji lo vigilaba a una distancia prudente. Uno de los hombres agarró a Ken por un brazo, mientras el otro les hacía una seña para que lo siguieran. Pasaron por un pasillo a media luz y entraron a uno de los cuartos. Youji los siguió sigilosamente hasta la puerta esperando el momento oportuno para entrar en acción.

Sacó el guante de Ken de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para dárselo tan pronto entrara. Con sumo cuidado abrió un poco la puerta quedándose paralizado ante la escena que vio. Ken estaba asqueado, los dos hombres lo estaban tocando por todos lados y comentando sobre el buen rato que iban a pasar. Uno de ellos le estaba besando el pecho, mientras el otro le sobaba las nalgas. El pobre chico estaba loco por salir corriendo pero no podía. Si no aparece uno de estos idiotas dañaré la misión, pensó cuando trataron de besarlo.

Había visto demasiado, Youji entró como alma que lleva el diablo, le tiró a Ken su guante y de inmediato amarró a los tipos. Entonces Ken sacó las garras y les cortó el cuello a los socios en crimen. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, se sentía sucio y un poco extraño. El chico no pudo evitar un sobresalto al sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban, era Youji.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Reconfortándote espero- dijo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la esbelta espalda del chico.

-No es necesario-

-Claro que sí. Esos idiotas te tocaron aquí y por acá- decía a la vez que besaba las áreas mencionadas. Sorprendentemente Ken estaba disfrutando de las caricias.

-No se supone que te gustan solo las mujeres- dijo con voz entrecortada en un último intento.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo tú te ves mejor que cualquiera, además, eres mayor de 18-

No había nada más que decir. Youji besó esos labios carnosos que tanto le apetecían. Era un beso candente, apasionado y lleno de exigencias. Ken se rindió por completo al sentir como las manos del otro se introducían por su pantalón agarrándole las nalgas. Youji le devoró el cuello haciéndolo gemir y apretar las caderas contra su entrepierna. Estaban duros y dispuestos, así que se dirigieron torpemente a la cama. Se abrazaron y besaron profundamente desatando esa pasión recién nacida. Sin perder el tiempo se desnudaron mutuamente llevados por la desesperación. Youji lo besó una vez más antes de descender por el esbelto cuerpo que tenía entre manos y ansiaba por poseer. La verdad es que nunca había estado con un hombre, pero éste le gustaba. Se zambulló entre sus piernas lamiendo cuanto encontraba a su paso. Lo preparó con la mayor delicadeza posible para entonces…

-Aahhh- gimió, casi gritó Ken cuando sintió su cuerpo invadido.

El de cabello castaño no lograba controlar su cuerpo que embestía salvajemente al otro. Lo peor era que no había resistencia ni queja alguna, creando así un deseo lujurioso mayor. Ya no aguantaba más, y Ken tan sonrojado, sudado y gritando su nombre no le ayudaba. Youji incitó al chico a masturbarse, se veía tan sensual haciendo eso que con una última embestida llegó al orgasmo. Ayudó a masturbar al chico mientras lo besaba y lamía el cuello logrando que éste alcanzara el suyo. Se abrazaron al silencio quedándose inmóviles en la cama prestada, testigo de su lujuria.

Omi estaba todavía en su viaje de baile provocativo cuando un individuo, que luego reconoció como uno de los blancos, lo tomo de la cintura y lo llevó a una oficina. Aya salió del embrujo y corrió en pos de su compañero. No… lo perdió de vista al llegar al pasillo. Había tantas puertas que no sabía por dónde empezar, bueno por la primera pero estaba vacío. Intentó con otra y nada. Mientras, Omi se resistía a la mano intrusa que le tocaba el trasero, arrancándole la ropa interior, y la boca asquerosa que se le había pegado al cuello como una lapa. De repente se le nubló la vista, se le agitó la respiración y le dio tremendo calentón. Afuera, el pelirrojo corría como loco abriendo todas las puertas a su paso sin lograr su objetivo.

Entonces, dio con la correcta. Se encontró con el chico doblado aquejándose, mientras el individuo trataba de quitarle la minúscula ropa. No pudo reaccionar, Aya no le dio tiempo. Blandió su espada con odio y en un simple movimiento le quitó la vida a esa escoria que manoseó a tan bello ángel.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-No… me arde todo el cuerpo… ah, no sé lo que me pasa-

-¿De qué hablas?- quiso saber, pero al tocarle el hombro…

-Ah, no me toques que tengo el cuerpo muy sensible y caliente- le dijo el chico abochornado por la erección que empezaba a asomarse.

Aya se sonrojó al ver lo que sucedía, era la primera vez que veía al chico de esa manera y no sabía cómo actuar. Trató de confortarlo, pero no le fue permitido. Omi estaba desesperado, no entendía lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, pero necesitaba tener sexo y deshacerse de esa sensación. Ignorando la presencia de Aya comenzó a masturbarse. Estaba tan excitado que de nada se vino. Se aguantó del escritorio en lo que recobraba el aliento. Aya no salía de su asombro.

-¿Qué te hizo ese hombre para que estés así?- volvió a preguntar.

-No estoy seguro, pero fue cuando me tocó…- se estaba tocando el trasero- creo que fue un afrodisíaco- dijo temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Deja por lo menos que te ayude a eliminar eso del sistema- se le acercó tomándolo de la cintura.

Le acarició los hombros subiendo por su cuello con sensual lentitud hasta posarse en su cabeza. Lo acercó hasta juntar sus bocas. Fue un beso candente, lleno de lujuria. Omi se veía tan sexy, tan hermoso, tan apetecible que Aya no se pudo contener y comenzó a devorarlo con voraz apetito. El chico gemía y se retorcía ante las caricias del otro, quien a su vez lo masturbaba. Omi se aferró al cuello del pelirrojo cuando sintió que se corría de nuevo. Entonces Aya lo inclinó sobre el escritorio. Le separó un poco las piernas y con la humedad que seguía en sus manos lo fue penetrando con los dedos. Los gritos placenteros de Omi lo tenían súper bellaco, tenía que metérselo ya. Se abrió su pantalón, liberando la erección que escondía y tomándolo de las caderas se enterró en el chico, quien no paraba de jadear, gemir y gritar como loco. Llevaban un ritmo frenético. El pelirrojo embestía con fuerza mientras lo masturbaba cuando el de cabellos castaños tuvo otro orgasmo. El pobre de Omi ya no podía con su cuerpo, lo peor era que aún estaba excitado y duro. Tenía el cuerpo perlado de sudor, haciendo que el cabello de Omi se pegara en su rostro. Aya le separó par de mechones cuando salió de él. Sabía que al chico le faltaba, por eso se sentó en el sillón de cuero del escritorio, acomodó a su compañero sexual en su regazo y volvió a penetrarlo. Aprovechó a besarle el cuello y pellizcarle las tetillas mientras el chico se masturbaba. Dios, estaba tan cerca, pero quería satisfacer a Omi primero. Sabía que el chico estaba a punto de venirse por la estrechez repentina que lo rodeaba. Ambos se corrieron llenando la oficina de gritos y jadeos. Aya sentía que su cuerpo se había fragmentado con la fuerte vibración que sufrió con ese orgasmo, se debe decir que fue el mejor de su vida. Al recuperar la compostura y poner sus ropas en su lugar salieron en pos de Youji y Ken.

Ken y Youji salieron apresuradamente, de la habitación que utilizaron, corriendo por el pasillo y chocando con sus otros dos compañeros que salían de igual forma de una de las oficinas. Los cuatro se miraron con caras de interrogación, sabiendo con certeza lo que habían estando haciendo cada uno, pero negándose a admitir tal cosa. Salieron del lugar como si nada. Durante el camino cada uno fue forjando su máscara de seriedad e indiferencia. No había pasado nada, fue tan solo parte del trabajo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Manx cuando llegaron.

-Sí, misión cumplida- dieron al unísono para luego ir cada uno a su habitación.

No era nada personal, simplemente se habían dado la mano, como amigos que eran, para ayudarse mutuamente. Esa era la relación perfecta. Sin responsabilidades, sin ataduras, pero con mucha diversión… Mucha Diversión.


End file.
